I Love You!
by Crystie
Summary: For someone extremely important to me...luv ya and ya no bashing haan...plz plz plz peep in to knw more...who loves whom...;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!..This OS is fr someone who is more than a companion….more than a frnd…is a sis to me…..nd today is vryyyyyyy special for both of us!... This day matters to us a lot….so meri jaaaan this is for u!..Nd ya no bashing haan…kyuki dil h chota sa…toot jayega!...lets have a look…**

 **One fine day…a girl woke up nd saw her love..her life…sleeping beside her….she kissed the person's cheeks nd said the person woke up…she said..**

 **Girl:** Good Morning Honey!

 **Person:** Good Morning to u too darling!

 **Girl:** Arey aaj ke din itna pale sa..plain sa good morning?

 **Person:** Arey wo chodo..pehle tum batao..aaj yeh **(pointing towards the lipstick mark on his face)** …yeh achanak kiss karke uthana..kyu?

 **The girl got up from her place and went and sat beside him on his bedside…**

 **Girl:** Aaj ka din h hi itna special ki itna toh banta hi tha na…aur waise bhi mujhe tumhe kuch batana h….

 **Person:** Aaj aisa kya h?

 **The girl was shocked to hear this from him…how can he forget?**

 **Girl:** Tumhe pata nhi aaj kya h?

 **Person:** Pata hota toh mai puchta kya?

 **Girl(red with anger):** What the hell!

 **Person(scared):** Kya hua bhagyawaan?

 **Girl( got up from there):** SACHIN! Tumhe sachchi mein nhi pata aaj kya h?

 **Sachin( getting up):** Aru meri jaanu…kya hua?..Why r u so..so..so..over-reacting?

 **Areej(screaming):** Over-reacting?!..Sachin tum itna important din bhul gaye and you r saying "I" am over-reacting?

 **Sachin:** Aru..Aru..no need to scream yaar..sit sit…we can negotiate as well na….

 **Areej(smirked in sarcasm):** Negotiate?..Huh!..Do u really think just negotiation will set everything back to normal?..U r..r…r…ughhh….What should I say? U r just nt at all bothered abt me!

 **Sachin:** See Aru..ab kuch zyada hi ho raha h..mujhe samajh nhi aata ki pichle hafte goli tumhare shoulder ko chukar nikli thi ya dimaag ko?..Pagalo jaisi baatein kar rahi ho tum!

 **Areej:** Haan haan mai toh hoon na pagal!..Arey tumhaare jaisa pati paakar kaun ladki pagal nhi hogi?..Agar meri shaadi kisi rakshas se bhi ho jaati na toh bhi mai itni pareshaan na hoti jitni ki tumhaare saath hoon!

 **Sachin:** Ahem ahem…For ur kind information Khurana, blood relations mein shaadiyaan nhi hoti!... **(o teri!..bhai ab toh gaye aap;))**

 **Areej's anger was now unfathomable…she just brushed the tears from her eyes….took her clothes and went towards the washroom…leaving Sachin utterly confused…**

 **Sachin:** Na jaane isko kya hua?..Pehle to kabhi aisa nhi kiya…aaj kya h aisa?..Aur yeh mujhe kuch batana bhi chahti thi…ugghhh..pata nhi inn ladkiyon ki problem kya h?

 **After Areej came..actually stormed u can say..out of the bathroom….she didn't even look at Sachin nd went downstairs towards the kitchen…**

 **After that he also went to the washroom to freshen up nd came down to the dining hall after he was done…Areej dumped his plate before him on the table..took her plate..had her breakfast in bullet train speed (arey meri maa aaram se)..after she was done she took her car keys..nd drove for the bureau…Sachin was looking blankly at her as she did all this in just 5 mins!...(arey baap re!..gussa ho toh aisa ho warna na ho…;))**

 **AT THE BUREAU**

 **Shefali and Purvi were standing at the bureau door and saw Areej coming up the stairs…and Purvi said to everyone..**

 **Purvi:** Arey sab ready ho jao Areej aa rahi h!

 **Bt Shefali said…**

 **Shefali:** Arey par Aru aayi h

 **Purvi:** Shefu toh maine bhi wohi kaha na..

 **Shefali:** Arey mera matlab sirf Aru aayi h…Sachin bhai saath mein nhi aaye

 **Everyone was surprised….**

 **Dushyant:** Arey par dono toh hamesha ek hi saath aate h…aaj kya hua?

 **Kavin:** Aaj lagta h ladayi hui h dono mein

 **Ishita:** Arey sir par aaj ke din wo dono kyu ladenge?

 **Abhijeet:** Arey wo sab chodo..ab socho aage kya kare?

 **Shefali:** I have got an idea!..Everyone come here…

 **And she told something to everyone….( mai bhi na..kuch na kuch hamesha mere dimaag mein chalta hi rehta h…kyu Aru?)**

 **Daya:** Great!.Ab chalo **…( nd Abhijeet phoned the watchman of the building and told him somethng)**

 **And all of them went from there…meanwhile Areej came inside the bureau and saw that there was no one except scattered files and fallen chairs and running fans and flying papers..all looked like a battle has been held here recently…..her bag fell from her hand and she got very tensed…..**

 **Areej:** Yeh sab kya h?..Sab kaha gaye?...Aur yaha ka haal aisa kaise…Sheffi ko phone karti hoon **…(she dialed her , thrice but no one was picking it up)**

 **Areej:** Yeh Sheffi phone kyu nhi utha rahi h?...Abhijeet sir ko karti hoon **..(she dialed his no. but again no response…like this she dialed everyone's no. bt the result was the same in every case)**

 **Areej:** Aila!..Yeh sab kya ho raha h..koi phone kyu nhi utha raha?..Ab mai kya karu?

 **Meanwhile Sachin entered the bureau and got shocked to see the scenario there….nd Areej crying standing in one corner…**

 **Sachin went towards her and asked…**

 **Sachin:** Aru! Aru yeh sab kya h?..Kaha h sabhi log?...Aur tum ro kyu rahi ho?

 **Areej turned and hugged him as tightly as possible and wept a lot….**

 **Areej:** Sachin! Sab na jaane kaha gaye….maine sabko call kiya but koi bhi phone nhi utha raha h…mujhe bohot chinta ho rahi h…yeh sab kya ho raha h!

 **Sachin(patted her back):** Aru tum..tum shaant ho jao…kuch nhi hoga kisi ko bhi..sab thik hi honge..tum rona band karo…

 **Then the watchman of the building came running inside the bureau…crying as well..and scared…**

 **Watchman:** Sahab! Sahab! Lut gaye! Barbaad ho gaye hum! Sab chale gaye sahib! Sab chale gaye!

 **Sachin:** Kya hua Raghu? Tum aise ro kyu rahe ho? Aur yeh itne dare hue kyu ho haan?

 **Raghu:** Sahab kya batau?...Sab barbaad ho gaya!

 **Sachin(shouts):** Tum bas batao!

 **Raghu:** Sahab achanak se building mein gundo ki puri fauj ghus aayi!...Aur yaha bureau mein aakar golibaari shuru kar di….ghamasaan hua..aur…wo log sabhi officers ko le gaye…..maine rokne ki koshish kit oh mujhe rumaal se kuch sunghaakar behosh kar diya sahib!...Sahab sab lut gaya!

 **Areej's sadness nw knew no bounds…she started weeping even more badly…Sachin was also in a shocked state….nd suddenly his phone rang nd he saw an unknown no. calling him…**

 **ON PHONE….**

 **Sachin** : Hello

 **Man:** Hello Sr Ins. Sachin!

 **Sachin:** Haan…kaun?

 **Man:** Arey bas itna jaan lo ki tumhaare officers ki halat ka kaaran tumhe call kar raha h…

 **Sachin:** KYA?!

 **Areej heard this and insisted to keep the call on speaker…so it was done as per her command…**

 **Man:** Haan aur tumhari jaankari ke liye bata doon ki mai abhi bhi iss building ki terrace par hi khada hoon…..Mumbai ki khubsoorati ka maza le raha hoon…

 **Sachin:** Ek baar haath mein aaja..phir tere chehre ko bhi utna hi khubsoorat bana dunga!

 **Man:** Toh thik h..kar dete h tumhari dil-i-tammanah puri!..Aa jao upar…mil lo humse…deal bhi toh karni h na…

 **Sachin:** Kaisi deal?

 **Man:** Aao toh phir fursat se baat karte h!

 **Sachin:** Tu baat karne layak rahega tab na

 **Man:** Na na lecture nai dene ka!..Byeeee

 **Sachin:** Hello! Hello!...kaat diya!

 **Nd he also hung up**

 **Areej:** Chalo Sachin! Jaldi Chalo!

 **And they went towards the terrace…on reaching the terrace door…they found it locked….**

 **Sachin:** Darwaaza khol! Gandi naali ke keede! Khol darwaaza!

 **Areej:** Sachin yeh aise nhi manega…tod do yeh darwaaza!

 **Sachin:** Haan thik h… **(he was abt to break the door when Areej stopped him)**

 **Areej:** Arey arey ruko!

 **Sachin nearly stumbled….**

 **Sachin:** Ab kya hua?

 **Areej:** Dekho Sachin…abhi toh hum darwaaza tod denge…lekin phir isse repair bhi toh karaana padega na..aur kya pata yeh mujrim sirf hume gumrah kar raha ho…upar koi ho hi na..toh aise mein nuksaan karana toh acha nhi h na…

 **Sachin:** Aru! Aise time mein bhi tumhe faide aur nuksaan ki padi h!

 **Areej( angry bt trying to control it and sound calm):** Sachin…hamare paas Master Key h na..hum usse bhi toh darwaaza khol sakte h..aur haan jitni fikr tumhe sabki h utni hi mujhe bhi h..bas mai zara durr ki soch rahi hoon..isiliye mana kiya..aur kya maloom hum darwaaza tode toh usko pata chal jaaye aur usne apne saathi bula rakhe ho..awaaz se wo unke saath faraar ho jaaye…Sachin mai bhi pareshaan hoon sabke liye…bas darshaane ka tareeka alag h **….(saying this got tears in her eyes..but wiped them)**

 **Sachin didn't notice her tears nd went on murmuring….**

 **Sachin:** Badi aayi….Doordarshan!

 **After they had opened the door the stormed outside…bt found no one except beautifully decorated terrace..wid flowers and balloons all around…and wid a sweet scent of roses…both were shocked to see the astonishing scenery there….before they could guess anything the door behind them locked…and as soon as they turned around they heard the sound of their team mates…**

 **All the rest:** HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!

 **Both turned around and were shocked to see their team members ready with a Choco Cake!..(yummmmmmy…)**

 **Sachin's POV:** Dhat teri ki! Gadhe Sachin!..Maa bachpan se kehti thi, badaam khaya kar…nhi maani na tune maa ki baat?...Le ab bhugat!..Abey kya kiya yaar tune?! ANNIVERSARY bhul gaya?!..Ab pata chala Aru ne subah Kaali Mata ka roop dharan kar liya tha…ab toh tu gaya bachchu….

 **He was lost in his thoughts when Areej went and hugged her frnds cum sissies….**

 **Areej (hugging Shefali,Purvi,Ishita,Tarika,Shreya and Divya in a circle):** Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love u guys! What a present yaar! U guys just made my special day even more special!

 **Bt still..even wid the guilt of hurting his love..he was happy to see such a pleasant surprise from his family…..**

 **Shefali:** Kaise nhi karte haan?..Tu meri dost cum behen cum bhabhi h…aur mai teri anniversary bhul jaati?

 **Purvi:** Oye! Hum bhi barabar ke hissedaar h inn sab mein..

 **Areej:** Haan haan toh maine sabhi ko thanx bola na…

 **Ishita:** Thanks se kaam nhi chalega…itne saste mein nhi nipatne waale hum log…

 **Areej:** Toh phir?

 **Shreya:** Toh phir matlab?..Party deni padegi!

 **Areej:** Ok ok…

 **Divya:** Aur koi aisi waisi party nhi…hotel mein party chahiye!

 **Shefali:** Arey baap re!..Saari treat kya yeh hi degi?..Bhai se bhi maango…

 **Areej:** Huh!...haan haan mango unse bhi..

 **Only Shefali heard this as Areej mumbled it…bt before she could say anything…Areej went to the others to thank them…nd then both Areej and Sachin went to ACP nd Salunkhe to take their blessings…nd as they bent down..their hands touched..both looked at each other…..Sachin was lost in Areej…bt she looked away frm him….nd Sachin felt a burning sensation in his body….he knew how much he hurted her…nd suddenly…**

 **ACP:** Arey bas bas….Khush raho dono!

 **Salunkhe:** Jeete raho!

 **Sachin nd Areej stood….**

 **Sachin hugged Abhijeet, Daya, Dushyant, Kavin, Freddy, Pankaj, nd every other member of his family….then Shefali came to him nd huhhed him..(Aru ab mujhe maar dalegi)**

 **Shefali:** Bhai! Happy Anniversary!

 **Sachin:** Thanks Shefu….

 **And then Pankaj said….**

 **Pankaj:** Sir jaldi se cake kaatiye na **….(yeh mahasheh kabhi nhi sudhrenge…uff)**

Freddy: Haan haan chalo chalo!

 **So Sachin went and took hold of the knife….bt Purvi said…**

 **Purvi:** Ek min sir..

 **Sachin:** Kya hua Purvi?

 **Divya:** Sir aap cake kaise kaat sakte h?

 **Sachin:** Kyu?,,Anniversary meri hi h na..

 **Shefali:** Acha toh Aru kya aapke padosi ki biwi h?

 **Sachin:** Yeh kya bakwaas kar rahi h tu?

 **Tarika:** Arey arey..matlab Sachin aap AKELE cake kaise kaat sakte h?

 **Shreya:** Haan sir..anniversary sirf aapki nhi Aru ki bhi h na..so aap dono ko saath hi mein cake kaatna chahiye….

 **Sachin was nw overburdened with guilt…he thought..**

 **Sachin's POV:** Wah Oversmart! Pehle apni biwi ko hurt kara aaj ka din bhul kar..aur ab akele cake kaatne chala aaya…Great!

 **Areej was reluctant..but she went nd held the knife as she couldn't hurt all the others who had done so much to make their day memorable…..she glared at Sachin..nd he got scared and avoided eye contact with her..which in turn made her more miserable…**

 **Areej's POV:** Aisa kyu kar rahe ho tum Sachin? Pehle anniversary bhul gaye…phir mujhpar chillaye…aur ab meri taraf dekh bhi rahe ho…kyu Sachin kyu?

 **Tangled in loads of thoughts in mind both cut the cake and fed everyone….**

 **After the cake cutting ceremony…**

 **Areej asked…**

 **Areej:** Waise hume wish karne ke liye yeh sab karne ki kya zaroorat thi?..I mn itna tamaasha..bureau ka wo haal..aap log hume bureau mein bhi toh wish kar sakte the na..

 **Purvi:** Ahem ahem…socha toh yehi tha….par little did we knw ki Shahjahan aur Mumtaz aaj alag alag bureau mein tashreef layenge…..

 **Ishita:** Aur isiliye hume on the spot plan change karna pada…..

 **Sachin:** Aur wo Raghu..aur wo gumnaam call…wo sab?

 **Abhijeet:** Raghu ko maine call karke sab pehle hi bata diya tha…I mn iss plan ke bare mein…

 **Kavin:** Aur raha sawaal uss call ka toh who toh hamare pyaare Pankaj jee ne nikali thi…Good Job haan Pankaj!

 **Pankaj:** Thank you sir!

 **Tarika:** Aur cake ka kya haan?

 **Ishita:** Teen din lagakar hum logo ne wo cake banaya tha!

 **Areej:** Awwww…I love u guys!

 **And after all this….they were given a leave for that day as they were to go to their..Sachin's and Areej's house for the celebration as their home was nt less than any mansion…**

 **AT EVENING: KHURANA'S VILLA**

 **The doorbell rang and Areej hurriedly went to open it…**

 **Areej:** Itni jaldi? Abhi toh bas 5 baje h aur party toh 7 baje ki h…OMG..abhi tak toh na khaana tayyar hua h..na hi decorations hui h…aur merit oh halat hi first class h!...Uff!

 **She opened the door and found a stupid creature standing there….**

 **Areej:** TU!..Abey yaar..mai toh darr hi gayi thi!

 **Girl:** Kyu?..Bhoot ko bhi party mein invite kiya h kya?

 **Areej:** Sheffi! **(hehehe thts me…)..** Chup kar!

 **Shefali:** Ab aagya ho toh mai andar aau..ya phir mujhe dhoop mein sadaane ka plan h? Lo karlo baat meri hi ghar mein mujhe aane ki ijazat nhi h!

 **Areej:** Toh aana! Maine mana kiya h tujhe?

 **Shefali(came inside and fastened the door):** Kya hua?

 **Areej:** Kya hua?

 **Shefali:** Abey kya hua?

 **Areej:** Wohi mai bhi puch rahi hoon kya hua?

 **Shefali:** Uff! Tu gusse mein kyu h?

 **Areej:** Mai..wo..wo…

 **Shefali:** Jaldi bol!

 **Areej:** Acha upar chal…

 **They went to her room and they sat on the bed…..**

 **Shefali:** Ab bol….

 **Areej:** Yaar wo….

 **Shefali:** Arey speak up!

 **Areej:** Wo…umm tujhe yaad tha aaj hamari anniversary h?

 **Shefali:** Yeh kaisa sawaal h?..Obvio jis din mera bhai phaansi par lakta wo din mai kaise bhul sakti hoon?

 **Areej:** Acha agar itna hi bechaara h na tera bhai..toh jaa let ja uske pairo pe!

 **Shefali:** Arey arey mai toh mazak kar rahi thi yaar…bata jaldi kya hua?

 **Areej:** Tera bhai h na…wo apni hi anniversary bhul gaya!

 **Shefali:** WHAT!?..what nonsense Aru..aisa nhi ho sakta…

 **Areej:** Par afsos aisa hi hua h!

 **Shefali:** What the! Mai ek mahine ke liya Delhi kya gayi bhaiya apni anniversary bhul gaye!...Aur tune unhe bataya?

 **Areej:** Kitne hints diye! Mahatma samjha hi nhi!

 **Shefali:** Matlab tune unhe directly nhi wish kiya?...arey yaar kaam ke chakkar mein bhul gaye honge…

 **Areej:** Sheffi officer mai bhi hoon!..Kaam mujhe bhi hota h..par mujhe toh yaad tha na!

 **Shefali:** Acha acha tu shaant ho jaa…mai dekhti hoon…

 **Areej:** Tu kya karegi yaa **….( bt before she could say further there was a bullet noise frm outside..both took their guns in hand nd both ran towards the direction frm which the sound came…they reached a large garden behind their villa….)**

 **Areej:** Sheffi awaaz yehi se aayi thi na?

 **Shefali:** Haan aayi toh yehi se thi par yaha koi dikh toh nhi raha h…

 **And suddenly….innumerable rose petals fell on Areej..she was happy bt more surprised..she turned behind to look fr Shefali bt their was no one….and then suddenly….**

 **Hahahaha…to be continued in the next chappy…..and ya guess ab yaha tak aa hi gaye ho toh dusri chappy ki taraf prasthan karne se pehle iss chappy par review kar jao…zyada nhi bas 2 hi min lagenge…side by side maggi banakar kha lo!...hehehehe…jaldi jaldi haan…fasht fasht….luv ya all…aur Aru meri jaaaan tera review mujhe 1000000000% chahiye hi chahiye!**

 **TC**

 **Shefu aka Sheffi…** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Aapki Shefu aapki sewa mein haazir h…hehehe..ok so lets move back toh the story..actually na maine decide kara h..ki mai na aajkal kum bolungi…kyuki mai bohot zyada bolti hoon….bt aisa kabhi ho nhi sakta!...mai kabhi nhi sudharne waali!...Ok ok bohot ho gaya haan…mai toh yehi hoon mai kaha jayungi?...aaplog stry padho…enjoy karo…aur review karo…an ya a hearty Thanks to all those who reviewed!..And Aru tera review toh dil choo gaya yaar…muah!..ok ok ab chali hoon ma..aap log na jaaye…I mn jaaye..neeche jaaye….**

 **So far we came to knw tht Areej nd Shefali went out to find out frm where did the sound come…nd then suddenly Shefali vanished in thin air….nd nw….**

 **Suddenly many rose petals fell on Areej…nd then she heard a melodious voice…she turned around to see Sachin standing there…with a rose in his hand…he came and knelt before Areej...offered her the rose…nd started singing….**

 **Tu hi to jannat meri….Tu hi mera junoon….**

 **Tu hi to mannat meri….Tu hi rooh ka sukoon….**

(Bt Areej shoved the rose aside, wore a serious expression nd turned to go….)

 **Tu hi ankhiyon ki thandak….** (got up)

 **Tu hi dil ki hai dastak….**

 **Aur kuch na jaanu mai….Bas itna hi jaanu….**

(Areej turned to see him bt he was nt there instead she saw a huge portrait of her…..hanging from the terrace of their mansion…..which almost came down till the 1st floor)

 **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai….Yaara mai kya karu….**

 **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai….Yaara mai kya karu….**

 **Sajde sar jhukta hai…Yaara mai kya karu….**

 **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai….Yaara mai kya karu….**

(He followed Areej…nd held her wrist from behind bt she didn't listen and went ahead)

 **Kaisi hai yeh doori….Kaisi majboori….**

 **Maine nazron se tujhe choo liya….** (tried to touch her shoulder bt she shoved his hand)

 **Kabhi teri khusboo…kabhi teri baatein…..**

 **Bin maange yeh jahaan paa liya….**

 **Tu hi dil ki hai raunak…..Tu hi janmon ki daulat….**

 **Aur kuch na jaanu..…Bas itna hi jaanu…..**

 **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai…Yaara mai kya karu….**

 **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai….Yaara mai kya karu….**

 **Sajde sar jhukta hai…Yaara mai kya karu….**

 **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai…..Yaara mei kya karu…..**

(Suddenly there was water all around….touching their bodies….both felt surprised….bt Areej started enjoying the rain…for once forgetting all her anger…)

 **Chham chham aaye…Mujh tarsaaye…**

 **Tera saaya chhed ke chumta….** ( kissed her neck…nd she blushed)

 **Tu jo sharmaaye….tu jo muskaaye…**

 **Jaise mera hai khuda jhumta….**

 **Tu hi meri hai barqat….Tu hi meri ibaadat…** (twirled her around)

 **Aur kuch na jaanu…Bas itna hi jaanu…**

 **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai…Yaara mai kya karu….**

 **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai…Yaara mai kya karu…**

 **Sajde sar jhukta hai….Yaara mai kya karu…**

 **Tujh mein rab dikhta hai…Yaara mai kya karu…..** ( they hugged eachother)

 **(Sachin whispered…I am sorry….in her ear…they parted and Sachin kissed her forehead…she kissed his cheeks nd said…)**

 **Areej:** Its ok **….(both were lost in eachother…when suddenly…)**

 **Voice:** Ahem ahem…yaar koi mujhe bhi toh thanx bol do!

 **Sareej:** Sheffi/ Shefu?!

 **Shefali:** Haan toh?...Bhai its nt fair haan…idea mera aur saari taareef aap le jao!

 **Sachin:** Thanx Shefu… **(pulling her cheek)**

 **Areej:** Arey par yeh baarish…kaise ruk gayi?

 **Shefali:** Ahem ahem…wo darasal aap log ek dusre mein itna khoye hue the…ki aapko yeh pata hi nhi chala..ki wo baarish nhi thi….wo toh maine sabhi sprinklers chala diye the….

 **Areej:** Hawwww!

 **Shefali:** Kya hawww? Ek toh tujhe manaane mein bhai ki madad karu aur upar se….huh!

 **Areej:** Arey arey…matlab kya h tera?

 **Shefali:** Bhai aap hi batao!

 **Sachin:** Acha…wo Aru wo actually baat yeh h ki….

 **FLASHBACK**

 **(Sachin was engrossed in deep thoughts…then suddenly…)**

 **Shefali:** BHAI!...Kya hua?..Aaj aapki anniversary h aur aap khoye khoye ho….wat happened?

 **Sachin:** Shefu wo mai….

 **Shefali:** Kya?!

 **Sachin:** Mai hamari anniversary bhul gaya yaar!

 **Shefali:** Oh….. **(after thinking for a while)….** WHAT?!

 **Sachin pouted….**

 **Shefali:** Bhai how can u even forget this day?...I mn mai sirf ek mahine ke liye Delhi gayi thi…aur aapko tab tak yaad the…then what happened now?...How come bhai?

 **Sachin:** Arey yaar wo galati se…..

 **Shefali:** Bhai aapke liye yeh galati hogi…par Aru ko isse kitna hurt hua hoga…do u have the slightest idea?...Wo kitne dino se iss day ka wait kar rahi thi…bhai yeh aap logo ki FIRST anniversary h…aur aap bhul gaye….uff!...Now I come to know Aru ka aaj subah se mood kyu off tha!...And…

 **Sachin:** Tu mujhe bolne degi?

 **Shefali:** Ok bolo….

 **And Sachin told her abt their fight that morning….which just made her more angry than ever…**

 **Shefali:** BHAI!...Ek toh wo waise hi pareshaan thi aur aap uspar aur chilla rahe the!

 **Sachin:** Shefu chillayi wo pehle thi….

 **Shefali:** Aapko pata h na kyu…

 **Sachin nodded in yes…**

 **Shefali:** Then? Bhai yeh tussi ki kar ditta?

 **Sachin:** Par ab mai kya karu Shefu…..i m feeling vry guilty abt wat I have done…

 **Shefali:** Acha ruko lemme think….

 **Sachin:** Jaldi socho…jaldi socho!

 **Shefali:** Ek min ek min…mera dimaag h….koi super computer nhi…..samjhe haan…

 **Sachin:** Ok Ok meri pyaari behena….aaram se soch…but itni bhi aaraam se nhi ki…mujhe zindagi bhar aaraam karne ko na mile…

 **Shefali:** Haan haan….IDEA!

 **Sachin:** Ki hoya?

 **Shefali told her the plan….for which he agreed….(aur aap ko toh pata hi h ki plan kya tha…;))**

 **Sachin:** Pakka kaam hoga na? Wo maan jayegi na?

 **Shefali:** Bhai I know and understand her far more than u do….sooo yaa this will definitely work…

 **FLASHBACK ENDS…..**

 **Areej:** Hmm…toh janaab se khud nhi socha gaya yeh sab haan?

 **Sachin:** Arey Aru Shefu behen toh meri hi h na…toh mai sochu ya yeh kya farq padta h…

 **Shefali:** Exactly yaar…it's the thought that matters….bhai was really sorry for all that aur wo bas apni galati sudharna chahte the…thts it….

 **Areej:** Arey yaar mai toh mazaak kar rahi thi….I knw mera Sachu mujhse kitna pyaar karta h… **(pulling both of his cheeks)**

 **Sachin:** Aur hamesha karta rahunga….

 **Shefali:** Ahem ahem….ek kaam karo aap log yaha continue karo mai andar sabko bata deti hoon ki dono apne VERBAL ROMANCE mein busy h….

 **Areej:** What?! Mtlb sab aa gaye?

 **Shefali:** Aur kya mai hawa se baat karne jaa rahi hoon?

 **Sachin:** Chalo jaldi se jaakar ready ho lete h….

 **All went towards the backdoor….Areej nd Sachin went ahead…while Shefali gave three flying kisses to the sky…**

 **Shefali:** Thank You God! I Love U sooooo much!

 **(Chalo aur koi nhi toh uparwaala hi sahi…;))**

 **They went to their respective rooms…..nd Shefali went with Areej to her room….**

 **In Areej's Dressing Room**

 **Shefali was tying the dori of her blouse while….**

 **Areej:** Sheffi ek baat bolu?

 **Shefali:** Yeh bhi koi puchne waali baat h….bol na…

 **Areej:** I love u….

 **Shefali: *cough cough*….** Tu mujhpar practice kar rahi h kya Bhai ko bolne ki?

 **Areej:** Nhi idiot! Yeh tere liye tha….

 **Shefali:** Oh…I love u too….bt yoon achanak?

 **Areej:** Haan wo aaj jo tune kiya na..uske liye…

 **Shefali:** Wo toh mera farz tha yaar…..I mn mere bhaiya bhabhi ladte rahe…acha thodi hi na lagta h….wo bhi unki anniversary ke din….

 **Areej:** Hmm….yaar na jaane tu na hoti toh mai kya karti….

 **Shefali:** Ahem….correction…jab tak mai zinda hoon tere saath hoon…haan marne ke baad….patanhi **..(bt before she could complete her sentence….Areej slapped her…Ouchhiieee….yaar Aru stry mein toh mujhe baksh deti…;))**

 **Shefali:** Ouch! Aru…

 **Areej:** Naam matt le mera!

 **Shefali:** Awww…mela baby nalaaj h….

 **Areej(turned not looking at her):** Huh!

 **Shefali:** Acha baba sholly…next time se aisa nhi bolungi…pakka

 **Areej:** Tu har baar yehi bolti h…

 **Shefali(mumbling and keeping her hand on her cheek):** Jis din bhi Daya Sir chutti par ho na…isko unki jagah appoint kar lena chahiye….kisi mujrim ko Daya sir ki kami mehsoos hi nhi hogi….

 **Areej listened to all this and started laughing…..and seeing her Shefali too did the same….**

 **Areej:** Yaar tenu hamesha pata hota h na ki mera mood kaise thik kare…

 **Shefali(proudly):** Aur nhi to kya!

 **Areej:** Muaaaaaaah!

 **Shefali:** Arey bas bas…..anyways dress ho gayi….chal teri jwellery pehna deti hoon…baith….

 **Areej:** Arey re…mujhe hi tayyar karti rahegi toh khud kab hogi haan? Jwellery mai pehen leti hoon…tu jaakar tayyar ho jaa

 **Shefali:** Arey par…

 **Areej:** Go!

 **Shefali:** Ok ok…going… **(and she left)**

 **Both of them got ready and came down to the hall….and there on seeing his love Sachin was….flat…..(haayee mera bhai…:*)**

 **On seeing him luking at her….Areej also blushed…..and Sachin started giving flying kisses to** **her….while closing his eyes…..but Shefali got an evil idea….(heheheheheeeee)**

 **Shefali pulled Areej aside….and when Sachin opened his eyes….**

 **ACP:** Sachin yeh tum mujhe…..what is this going on?!

 **Sachin:** Sir….sir…wo…wo…mai toh….

 **Actually hua yeh ki….Shefali ne toh Areej ko side kar diya….aur unke peeche ACP khade the…aur Sachin ki aankhein band thi….par ACP kit oh khuli thin a….toh bas ho gaya bechaare ka….dam dam diga diga….;););)….**

 **ACP:** Kya wo wo?

 **Sachin:** Sir wo mai darasal **….(he saw Areej and Shefali standing in a corner giggling at his helplessness….)**

 **Sachin:** Umm…sir wo aap mere papa jaise h….so aapke liye itna toh banta h na?

 **ACP:** Arey haan par….hmm…chalo thik h…aur waise luking gud…

 **Sachin:** Thank You sir!

 **And ACP went to talk to others….and then Sachin approached the two girls….means Shefali and Areej….and took both of them to a place where no one could see them….and held Areej by the waist…..**

 **Sachin:** Badi hassi aa rahi thi haan….

 **Areej(nervously):** Arey nhi Sachin wo main hi….wo toh Sheffi **…(she looked around but she was nowhere to be found…)**

 **Areej:** Yeh mujhe phasa kar kaha bhaag gayi…..

 **Sachin:** Wo kahi bhi gayi ho….tumhare liye bas itna janna zaroori h ki hum dono tanha h yaha….

 **Areej:** Haan par wo…Sachin chodho sab wait kar rahe honge….

 **Sachin:** Nope….i wont….

 **Areej:** Arey…I wont matlab?

 **Sachin:** Matlab main nhi chodunga…..

 **Areej:** Plzzzzzz baby….plzzz chodh do….

 **Sachin:** Sooo sry…bt I wont….

 **And saying this he hugged her tightly…..and whispered in her ears….**

 **Sachin(whispering):** Looking sooooo hot **…..(and kissed her shoulder)**

 **Areej just closed her eyes and said…**

 **Areej:** U too….

 **Both were lost in eachother just then…..**

 **Voice:** Ahem ahem….

 **Both separated hastily…..and saw Dushyant standing there….**

 **Dushyant:** Oh sry sry galat time par galat jagah aa gaya…..u guys continue….mai baad mein aata hoon….sabko bol dunga ki hamara most awaited couple zara bzy h….we will start after they have finished romancing….carry on carry on….

 **He was about to go when….**

 **Areej:** Bhai…..ruko na!...Dekho nay eh mujhe pareshaan kar raha tha **….(and she ran to him)**

 **Dushyant:** Haan haan aur tu aaram se pareshaan ho rahi thi hai na?

 **Areej(blushed):** Kya bhai….

 **Dushyant:** Jeeja jee….ab aap logo ka ho gaya ho toh bahar chale…sab raha taak rahe h aap dono ki….

 **Sachin:** Saale sahib…toh maine mana kiya h kya? Chal na…

 **And all the three went to the hall…the beautifully decorated hall….and a mandap in between….**

 **Areej:** Arey yeh mandap….

 **Kavin:** Aaj ke din humne socha….ki tum dono ki yeh anniversary….yaani ki tumhari first anniversary tumhe hamesha yaad rahe….

 **Shefali:** Soo isiliye aaj tum dono ki dobara shaadi hogi….

 **Areej:** Acha tabhi tune mujhe mere shaadi ka lehenga pehnaya….

 **Sachin:** Aur tum dono ne… **(luking at Dushyant and Kavin)…** mujhe meri shaadi waali sherwaani…

 **Shefali,Dushyant and Kavin:** Haaaaan!

 **Tarika: Toh ab shuru kare rasme…..**

 **(So the marriage took place and our adorable Sareej got married…again)**

 **Sareej were made to sit on a sofa…..and suddenly the lights went off…and when it was again there….only a spotlight was seen on the stage where a girl was standing….backing the audience…..**

 **Navrai majhi laadachi ladachi ga  
Avad hila chandrachi chandrachi ga  
Navrai majhi navsaachee navsaachee ga  
Apsara jashi indrachi indrachi ga…..**

And the person comes out to b Shefali…..

 **(Purvi and Ishita):Navrai majhi laadachi laadachi ga  
Avad hila chandrachi chandrachi ga  
Navrai majhi navsaachee navsaachee ga  
Apsara jashi indrachi indrachi ga**

 **(Shreya and Tarika):Navrai chali sharmaati ghabraati woh  
Piya ke ghar ithlaati balkhaati woh,  
Surmai naina chalkaati chalkaati woh,  
Piya ke ghar bharmaati, sakuchati woh!**  
 **  
(Divya):Chunar mein iski, Sitaare  
Saare chamkeele chamkeele chamkeele  
(Shefali):Kangan mein iske (ho) bahaare  
Aaj hariyaale, hariyaale, hariyaale**

 **(All the girls):Navrai maajhi laadachi laadachi ga  
Avad hila chandrachi chandrachi ga  
Navrai maajhi navsaachee navsaachee ga  
Apsara jashi indrachi indrachi ga...ga...ga...ga! :D**

ACP and Salunkhe came…..sat beside Areej and kept there hands on her head….

 **Sunyoji isko, Rakhyo jatan se  
O Badi naazuk hain naazuk hain naazuk  
kali hai anmol... kali hai anmol...**  
 **  
(Kavin and Dushyant and rest of the boys):Aaoji aao... thumkha lagaoon...  
Zara behako ji behako ji behako  
(Daya and Abhijeet and all):Khushiyon ke baaje dhol  
Khushiyon ke baaje dhol**

 **(Tarika):Aankhon mein iske (ho ho) ishaare (ho ho..)  
Bade nakhreele nakhreele nakhreele  
(Purvi)Sapno ke lakho (ho ho) nazaare (ho ho..)  
Saare rangeele rangeele rangeele  
**

 **(Shreya):Navrai chali sharmati, ghabrati woh  
(Ishita):Piya ke ghar itlathi balkathi woh  
(Divya):Surmai naina chalkati chalkati woh  
(Shefali):Piya ke ghar bharmathi sakuchati woh**

All the girls pulled Areej on the dance floor….ab ladki aa gayi toh ladke thodi hi na apne yaar ko baithe rehne denge….so Sachin was also dragged by the boys….

 **Navrai maajhi laadachi laadachi ga  
Avad hila chandrachi chandrachi ga  
Navrai majhi navsaachee navsaachee ga  
Apsara jashi indrachi indrachi ga..**

 **All danced happily forgetting all worries and stresses…..and just contributed in making the evening evn more beautiful….**

 **Sooo finally done!...Zarur batana kaisa tha haan….and Aru meri jaaaaaaaan waiting eagerly for urs…..and aapke precious reviews bhi guys…..Muaaaaaaah…**

 **With loaddzzzzz of Love**

 **Shefu aka Sheffi  
**


End file.
